Shopaholic
by HeartbrokenSilhouette
Summary: Three words guaranteed to make any man cringe...Read to find out. RaiKim a humorous, fluffy oneshot.


Title: Shopaholic  
Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.  
Dedication: to those who reviewed Teddy Bear. Thank you to CommonKnowledge, Dominosowner, Rairox64, RaiKimlover 455673, Heylen-showdown, uchihakiriko.  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance/humor  
Word Count: 3773  
Date of Completion: 3:51 pm, August 4, 2007  
Summery: Three words guaranteed to make any man cringe...Read to find out. RaiKim humorous oneshot.

Those words made his blood run cold, and an icy fear filled him. He liked her yes, but liked her enough to do _that_...he wasn't sure. It all depended on what he got out of it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, maybe it would be like having a normal, teenage life, or maybe it would be torture. He couldn't come up with an excuse though (I mean she _knew_ his whole schedule...kinda comes with living with him). She'd trapped him and judging by the grin on her face she knew it.

"Please Rai," she pouted flirtatiously. It wasn't that she was an overly flirty person, it was just one of those moments where being a flirt to secure the catch wasn't such a whore thing. It meant bad things would happen to him if he didn't accept her offer.

He blushed lightly and his mind went to panic mode...he had to find a way out of this before he was doomed!

She noticed this change in him and decided it was time to throw it in overdrive.

"I'll make it up to you," she insisted stepping closer to him, backing him into his room.

No chance for escape now.

"How?" he asked suddenly interested. Sure the offer she'd previously made had made him run for the hills, but maybe the end would justify the horror he'd have to endure.

"What do you want?" she grinned feeling the power, once again, in the palm of her hand.

"Goo Zombies 8," he replied after some thought. It was partially the truth. There was one thing he wanted more, but it's not like he could tell her he wanted a date with her. He was Shoku leader, relationships were forbidden.

"Sure," she flashed him a toothy grin. She could just have Papa send her another copy anyway. "Thanks Rai," she kissed him on the cheek. He went a bright red, and thought that she'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Uh-huh." he mumbled distantly wondering what he just got himself into as he watched her skip out of his room.

"I'll be back in a little while, be ready, and dress normal!" she called from her little room next to his.

Sighing he changed into some blue jeans and a green and white soccer jersey. If he knew Kimiko then she'd have him doing a lot of hard work for the prize. He thought about backing out again, but his jaw dropped when he saw Kimiko appear in the doorway.

"You like?" she giggled. She was in a white and blue halter sundress with her hair in big curls that hung loosely around her face.

"You look...wow." he stuttered blushing brightly.

"Well pick up your jaw and come on," she snapped, but she was still smiling, obviously pleased with her outfit choice.

"So how are we getting there?" he asked, basically back to normal, although he couldn't help but continually sneak glances at her.

"Dojo owes me a favor." Kimiko breezed checking her nails to make sure they weren't chipped.

"Might as well get this torture over with already." Raimundo muttered, and regretted it as soon he said it.

"What did you say?" Kimiko flared a little more than annoyed.

"Nothing," he sighed. "Girl, don't you think you're being a little uptight for a shopping trip?"

"It's not that...Rai there's something else..." she blushed unhappily.

"I'm listening." he smirked looking at her as she seemed to shy away for a second.

"We're meeting Keiko, and it's the first time I've seen her in a long time." Kimiko admitted, but there was something about the way she said _we're_. Something definitely was up.

"You guys talk, talk, talk on the phone. I doubt you'll have conversation problems." Raimundo teased as they began a Dojo-hunt.

"Well...she was being all annoying last time on the phone with so and so's dating him, and then she's dating that guy, and all this relationship stuff. I was feeling left out and kinda jealous so I-kinda-told-her-I-had-a-boyfriend." she rushed making the last sentence run together (a/n: it's easier on you guys and my spell check if I break it up that way.) . She was blushing a deep red by now.

"Oh...so we're going to be acting today, huh?" he tantalized keeping his cool.

She hated that, he kept his cool in any situation, and still managed to tease her!

"Please Rai!" she pleaded.

"Well, I don't see why me...can't you just bring Omi or Clay?" he asked. It was a fake complaint. He knew just as well as she did that Omi's no good with new situations (and didn't understand the whole "boyfriend" "girlfriend" thing), and Clay would be too bashful. He just wanted to hear her admit to needing him. A stroke to the ego never hurt anyone.

"You're better with things like this, and I-kinda-told-Keiko-it-was-you-anyway." she admitted running the last part together, knowing she had to say it, but hoping he wouldn't understand it. She turned a deep carmine.

"Well this changes everything." he laughed, "I've changed my mind. I don't want the Goo Zombies game anymore."

"What _do_ you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'll get what I want, you'll see. Besides it's not like you have a choice. You need me Kimi, admit it." Raimundo taunted.

She looked at him angrily for a moment, but decided since no official deal had been made when he asked for something later she could just kick his butt (or refuse, but you know her temper!). it wasn't like her to refuse to carry her part of the deal, but this was assuming he asked for something horrible or embarrassing.

Finally the pair stumbled upon Dojo who was eating a potted plant and looking fairly guilty about it too.

"Dojo we need a ride to Tokyo Mall," Kimiko stated.

"Why should I do that? It's my day off too you know." he snapped.

"I could tell Master Fung who broke the vase now, or I could go to the mall and buy a replacement vase so he never notices." Kimiko threatened.

"Next stop Tokyo." Dojo cried enlarging himself to an enormous size.

The pair of teens climbed on and any hope of escaping a shopping trip with a shopaholic fled Raimundo's mind.

"So I'm going to go over some things really quickly. Keiko will be kinda suspicious since I didn't mention it immediately. She knows if I have news I'm going to share it." Kimiko explained. "You're going to have to hold my hand, carry my bags, and Keiko may make us do some weird stuff. She's an obsessed romantic, it's best not to ask."

Raimundo just grinned and wrapped his arms around her on a whim. He had a feeling (aside from carrying her shopping bags) he was going to like today. He felt her tense up and then instantly relax into his embrace.

"Hey kids, what's going on back there?" Dojo shouted over the roar of the wind. He noticed a shift in movement and wondered if maybe someone had fallen off.

"Nothing." the dragon of wind replied hoping Dojo wouldn't look back. It wouldn't matter if he did, a second later they had to let go when they arrived.

"Here we are Tokyo Mall. I'll be back at this spot at 4pm to pick you up." Dojo directed.

"Alright, thanks Dojo." Kimiko grinned.

Dojo flew off back in the direction of the temple. He had an odd feeling they'd be owing him a favor really soon.

The compatible elmentalists stood there waving to Dojo before looking at each other.

"We're meeting Keiko at the west entrance." Kimiko said simply.

Raimundo stopped her for a second and laced his large, tan fingers into her tiny, pale ones. They began the walk over with their hands still clasped.

"Nervous?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," she admitted. "I've never really had a boyfriend before."

"Don't be, I've got it all under control." he grinned giving her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"OH MY GOD! I haven't seen you in forever! And WOW, he really is a good catch. Who knew you had it in you!?" a girl a little shorter thank Kimiko squealed. She had brown eyes, and her pink hair (dyed) was up in a ponytail.

Kimiko dropped Rai's hand and ran over to give her old friend a hug.

"Keiko!" Kimiko squealed back.

"Oh wow! You've gotten so pretty!" she complimented.

"You too!" Kimiko grinned.

"And you're taller!" Keiko insisted.

Raimundo was back at Kimiko's side and feeling a little left out. He didn't think they'd notice if he laughed a little, he didn't see any change in her height and to him it sounded funny. He was promptly and sharply elbowed by Kimiko.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Keiko asked grinning.

"Keiko this is Raimundo, Raimundo this is Keiko." Kimiko introduced.

"So he's that hot Brazilian you were always talking about. I thought maybe you were deprived on guys and exaggerating looks, but you're so totally right. He is hot!" Keiko giggled.

Kimiko didn't know why, but seeing Keiko drool over _her_ boyfriend (well pretend boyfriend) made her feel uneasy and a little angry. Lucky for her, Rai knew this. He knew her very well in fact. He was her best friend at the temple, maybe he was oblivious to the fact that she liked him, but he knew enough not to flirt with her best friend.

He put an arm around Kimiko's waist as if to say 'today I'm just yours, and no one else's.'

"so..." Keiko squeaked, "how long have you been dating?"

This was the question that usually spelled disaster for most pretend couples, but instead of both jumping to a response neither said anything. Raimundo figured Kimiko better answer because he had no idea what exactly Kimiko had told Keiko about him (except for the fact that she thought he was hot. He was totally going to tease Kimiko about that later!)

"It's been around three months." Kimiko stated, just grabbing a number out of her head.

"Three months? And you didn't tell me?" Keiko skeptically interrogated.

"Relationships at the temple are forbidden and usually when I'm talking on the phone walls have ears." Kimiko blushed.

Then her and Raimundo burst out laughing thinking about how confused Omi would get with that last part.

"What's so funny?" Keiko asked checking her appearance with a blue compact mirror. She was worried they were laughing at her. Did she have toilet paper stuck to her shoe, or something?

"It's a personal joke. Don't worry it's not about you." Kimiko grinned.

"Aww! That's so cute!" the girl with bubble gum colored hair cooed.

"Come on Keiko, we have some serious shopping to do." Kimiko grinned happy to stop the questions.

"Whoah! Whoah! Whoah! I have some more questions." Keiko trilled, and Kimiko's face fell for a second.

"Have you gone on a date?"

"Not an official date, it's too hard to without raising suspicion, but we hang out a lot." Kimiko sighed and fake smiled. She came to get a new wardrobe, not spill every detail of her personal life. She knew by tomorrow every single one of her mutual friends would know the whole story.

"Have you kissed?"

Her heart stopped. She didn't know if she should say yes or no. If she said yes Keiko might make them, if she said no, well three months seemed like a lie. Raimundo realized she needed rescuing and stepped in.

"A couple times. We're keeping things easy and light right now. We have a lot of time anyway." he laughed pulling Kimiko into his arms.

'His warm, strong arms' Kimiko mentally added wondering where that came from, but enjoying it just the same.

"Aww, Rai-rai!" Kimiko giggled.

He turned a deep scarlet before chocking out, "I thought we agreed no pet names in public."

"Oh yea, sorry I forgot." she teased. "Satisfied yet Keiko?"

"Just a couple of questions for Rai, if I can call you Rai that is." Keiko asked.

He felt Kimiko go tense in his arms, and he didn't need to see her face to know that letting Keiko call him Rai would be a ghastly mistake.

"I'd rather you call me Raimundo," he urged.

"Very well...do you know Kimiko's favorite flower?" she asked.

How pointless was that question? Kimiko paled, he wasn't going to know it. There was no way he could know her favorite flower was a bleeding heart (and i just picked a pretty flower okay? I have no idea what her's really is.).

"Bleeding heart," he replied without a second thought. He'd asked a long time ago when they'd first come to the temple, it was just something he remembered.

"Very good, I'm the teaniest bit jealous...Kyo still doesn't know mine!" Keiko emoted first joyful, then wishful.

Kimiko wanted to ask how he knew, but she feared blowing there cover, and decided not to chance it. Either way, it was rather sweet that he knew her favorite flower.

"We can go now, right?" Kimiko pleaded, and felt Raimundo release her from his arms. She felt him grab her hand again. This felt right. She didn't know why, but it did.

"Just one more...has he met your father yet?" she asked curiously.

"He's met Papa, but not as a boyfriend...I really should mention something, but I'm afraid Papa won't like him." Kimiko admitted. She waited for Rai to make a cocky remark like 'everyone loves me,' but none came. He stood silent, his grip on her hand loosened. She'd really upset him with that statement.

"Alright, Kim why would you think that? He's a great catch. I think you may have found Mr. Right." Keiko sighed.

Both Kimiko and Raimundo reddened at the statement, and Kimiko decided to try and explain it.

"My papa just won't be happy meeting anyone who proves his little girl's growing up. Rai is the perfect guy, but Papa just doesn't want anyone to take his little girl away." she sighed, feeling Rai's thumb stroke her hand. He accepted her apology.

"Well, give him a chance. He may surprise you, like you surprised me. I have to admit when I first heard you say you were dating him, I didn't believe you, but you two obviously have something special. He knows you, he clearly loves you, and you obviously love him very much. I'm sorry for doubting you." Keiko smiled sadly adding "how is it some people find love without ever having to try, while others can search their whole lives, and never come remotely close to it?" almost as if she was talking to herself.

Raimundo grinned and looked down at Kimiko, and the trio began to hit the stores.

Many hours later Raimundo's grin was gone. He was carrying a mountain of bags (most of which were filled with clothes), but where he normally would have complained, he was silent. What Keiko had said kept buzzing through his mind like an angry bee. It was bound to sting some reality into him soon. Did Kimiko really love him? Was that even humanely possible? She never acted like it...or did she?

Kimiko on the other hand had pushed the speech out of her conscious mind for the time being and focused on gossip and shopping. Keiko and her were finally catching up on all the girl talk they'd missed.

"Rai, you can put the bags down for now. We're getting something to eat before we have to go." Kimiko gently instructed.

"Thanks," he groaned clearly wiped out, and totally famished.

"What do you want? It's my treat." she grinned watching him slump in his seat.

"Just a burger and something to drink." he smiled back. He liked seeing her this happy, it made the day worthwhile.

"OoOoh!!" Keiko suddenly giggled, "they have the _best_ milkshakes here, but they're so big you have to share them. You two totally have to try it!"

Kimiko gave Raimundo a I-will-if-you-will-look and he shrugged.

"Chocolate sound okay, Rai?" Kimiko blushed lightly.

"It's up to you girl." he insisted.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before racing with Keiko in line.

Raimundo sat at the cheap, gray table thinking. As much as he enjoyed his "date" with Kimiko he was happy to be going home soon. This was much harder than a day of training. It required patience, strength (all those bags are heavy), and constant complimenting (Keiko forced Kimiko to ask Rai's opinion on almost every outfit.). That boyfriend of Keiko's was lucky to have snaked his way out of coming today. The replacement vase Kimiko had bought was very heavy as well. He wished Dojo hadn't broken the original. His mind continued to wander randomly until the two girls returned with the food.

Kimiko handed Rai his hamburger and started happily munching on her own burger.

"Shopping takes the energy right out of me!" Keiko laughed nibbling at her salad.

"Yeah, but it was a great day." Kimiko replied.

Raimundo's first impulse was to scarf down his food like the guys always did at the temple, but his better judgement stopped him. Kimiko took a small sip from the milkshake that was in between them.

"Thanks girl," he graciously said.

"You really earned it. Those bags must be worse than training." she giggled.

"It's no problem." he flashed a cute, lopsided grin her way.

"Kim, I can't believe you have to leave so soon! I feel like you just got here!" Keiko wailed.

"I'll see you again. Next time we can make it a double date somewhere like the movies." Kimiko suggested.

Raimundo looked at her and caught her eye, she was planning on making him a permanent accessory. That was a good thing in his eyes, as long as there were no more shopping trips.

"Ooh! Sounds good! I don't care how sick Kyo is next time! He's coming!" Keiko cooed excitedly.

Throughout the meal Kimiko and Raimundo were careful to drink at different moments, but one time they chose the same moment. Their eyes locked, and the same random thought went through their heads. 'Clay and Omi wouldn't have survived today.'

The meal finished up with normal conversation and 3:45 rolled around. Kimiko and Keiko decided to use the ladies room before leaving so Raimundo had to hear the three words guaranteed to make any straight man cringe.

"Hold my purse."

"Kimi, can't you take it with you?" he begged feebly. Keiko was already walking over there so there was no need to be the extremely good boyfriend. This was unreasonable!

"The bathroom's icky! I'll just be a minute or two." Kimiko pleaded flashing her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," he sighed unhappily taking the white handbag covered in glittery blue bows and ribbon.

"Thanks love!" she called running to the bathroom.

Love? That was a new pet name.

He felt people looking at him like he was a nutcase, but he brushed off his pride for the moment to try and just live through it. I mean it wasn't like he was going to see most of these people ever again.

Kimiko was true to her word, and she rushed back. Raimundo handed her the purse and he picked up the million shopping bags. The trio began to walk out to the parking lot, and Rai set all the stuff down on the curb.

"By Kim! We _have_ to hang out again real soon! If you're ever in Tokyo give me a call." Keiko squealed pulling the other petite girl into a tight hug.

"I'm sure it'll be soon!" Kimiko insisted optimistically.

"Bye Raimundo, it was nice meeting you!" Keiko smiled waving.

He waved back politely adding "it was nice to meet you too."

"Just one thing...I wanna see you two kiss," Keiko giggled figuring even if her request sounded ludicrous she could get them to.

"Dojo isn't here yet is he?" Kimiko blushed smiling uneasily at Raimundo.

"Not that I can see," he grinned stepping towards her.

"Alright." she nervously said.

"Raimundo closed the distance between them and pulled his beautiful, blue-eyed "girlfriend" into a deep kiss. He felt her sigh against his lips, and smiled inside, but broke the kiss apart just the same.

"That's too cute!" Keiko bubbly squealed before shouting "bye!" and running to her ride which had pulled up at the curb.

"So Kimi..." Raimundo grinned, "am I boyfriend material?"

"I don't know...I think another kiss might help me decide though." she playfully flirted.

"That can be arranged," he suavely retorted pulling her into another deep kiss.

Kimiko felt her body go into a passion overlode as his tongue ran across her lips begging entrance, but before she could respond a cough made them jump apart.

"Dojo!" Kimiko squeaked blushing an extreme red before fully letting go of Raimundo.

"Next time I need a favor-" he started.

"You've got it," Kimiko finished still a bright crimson.

"You kids have fun?" Dojo asked noticing Raimundo struggling to pick up all the bags and put them on the green, large dragon.

"It would have been more fun if you had showed up later." Kimiko snapped.

"I'm sorry I was on time," Dojo shrugged.

"Yeah the one time..." Kimiko muttered.

"Hey if I showed up any later, who knows what I would have found." the green lizard shuddered.

"All set back here!" Raimundo called indicating that all the bags had been securely fastened to Dojo (they had rope!). Raimundo hopped on right behind Kimiko and Dojo took off for the temple. His two passengers looked embarrassed, but very pleased with themselves.

"So how long has this little secret been going on?" Dojo asked curiously.

Rai and Kim looked at each other and laughed, both tempted to say 'three months.'

"Just toady." Kimiko grinned.

Dojo muttered something along the lines of "yeah right."

A thought occurred to Raimundo and he pulled Kimiko into his arms. His lips hovered right by her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Kimi, it's not pretend anymore is it?" he whispered letting his breath tickle her ear and neck.

"No Rai, I think we passed that quite a few hours ago." she whimpered fighting the urge to just turn around and kiss him. "By the way, what did you want?"

"This. You as my girlfriend," he explained grinning. "Told you I'd get what I wanted."

Finnies

This is one of my absolute favorites that I've written. I hope you liked it! I'm not afraid of flames, just make them useful. Thanks so much for reading, now please be kind and review!

Much love,

heart.


End file.
